


Своя цена

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanfic, Fix-It, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Исправление канона, Не копировать на другие сайты, ангст, романтика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Шоу знала, что у всего есть своя цена.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Саманта «Рут» Гроувз/Самин Шоу
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Своя цена

  
Шоу знала, что у всего есть своя цена. У кофе с пенкой из Старбакса, возможности пройти по улице по пешеходному переходу, возможности дышать. Деньги, время, здоровье… Шоу умела её платить — любую цену. И теперь каждый день ей приходилось переться в одну и ту же осточертевшую больничную палату в реанимации, слышать: «Всё пока без изменений, мисс Шоу», старательно печатать шаг, смотреть прямо перед собой. 

Работы было больше, чем до смерти Самаритянина. Эта тварь, решившая, будто знает лучше людей, что им нужно для счастья, оставила после себя, как выражался Финч, «целый ворох неразрешимых противоречий». Дело уже было не только в номерах. За прошедшую неделю ей ни разу не удалось посетить ту самую больничную палату, ведь двенадцать дней команда Машины проторчали в Китае. Пришлось устранять очередную мировую угрозу, хотя Шоу так и не поняла, чем так страшен респираторный вирус.

— Коронавирусная инфекция, — исправил её Финч. — Штамм может стать очень заразным, если его доработают. Ещё нескоро, конечно, надо года три-четыре, по расчётам Машины, но она сейчас крайне внимательна к… деталям, а лаборатории остались после деятельности Самаритянина. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у Машины теперь фобия?

Финч, конечно же, ничего на это не ответил.

Шоу тошнило от китайской еды, от душных многомиллионных городов, от неизвестности. Её место было не здесь, но такова цена. Риз больше не чесал шрамы от ожогов на скуле и плече, но выглядел по-прежнему неважно. Хорохорился. Финч тратил на его восстановление дикие суммы, только не всё можно купить за деньги. Чаще всего цена вообще не включает в себя эти самые деньги. Ризу хотелось бегать, как раньше, стрелять по коленкам, надирать задницы, и доктора давали благоприятные прогнозы. В его случае.

В случае Рут только писк больничной аппаратуры и «всё пока без изменений».

Впервые в жизни Шоу поняла, что цена может быть по-настоящему непомерной.

— Когда ты придёшь в себя, я заставлю тебя носить бронежилет даже на занятия йогой, — обещала Шоу бледной женщине, лежавшей на больничной койке. Такая белая — тень самой себя. Маленькая лисичка, ядовитая змея, последняя сука, её девочка. — Он будет висеть в нашей квартире, в спальне, в шкафу, рядом с твоими откровенными сарафанами и прочим дерьмом.

Шоу умела справляться с болью, она умела восстанавливаться, даже будучи много раз сломанной, но она не знала, насколько сильной может быть эта боль. Она была уверена, что не способна чувствовать подобное.

Сначала ей раз за разом снился сон, та их нереальная ночь из её галлюцинаций, горячий, грязный, бессмысленный секс: слишком много солёной липкой влаги, слишком много запахов и прикосновений. Сон преследовал её, как серийный маньяк, повторялся с удивительными подробностями, включая цвет трусиков Рут и размер мокрого пятна на них. Со временем детальность стала пропадать, а потом и сон перестал сниться. Полгода прошло, полгода мерзкого писка аппарата жизнеобеспечения в реанимационном крыле для впавших в кому, номеров, кофе из Старбакса на углу возле больницы. Девочка за прилавком писала на стаканчике «Шоу», уже не спрашивая её имени. Постоянная, блядь, клиентка.

— Наша квартира будет как можно дальше от старбаксов, — пообещала Шоу в очередной раз.

Она много что обещала, рассказывала, описывала. Рут не могла ей ответить, и в этом даже была своя прелесть — ведь иначе её не вышло бы заткнуть, и она бы обязательно Шоу взбесила. Шоу понимала, что сама уже окончательно свихнулась, но что тут такого: она свихнулась ещё будучи лабораторной крысой в руках Самаритянина. Ничего особенного, на самом деле.

Один раз она даже притащила в палату какой-то веник.

«Красивые нарциссы», — сказала тогда медсестра. На самом деле цветы были довольно уродливыми.

Неважно.

— Не смей притаскивать в нашу квартиру никакие веники, — сказала Шоу, оставшись в палате с Рут наедине. — Нет, иногда можно, но нечасто, хорошо? Хотя я понятия не имею, как ты относишься к букетам. Что ты вообще любишь, кроме того, как играть на чужих нервах и закрывать собой Финча от выстрелов?

Спустя ещё месяц Шоу сделала татуировку на предплечье. Третье июля. Сентиментальная дура. Третье июля — магическое число, её счастливое. Третье июля, двенадцать тридцать пополудни. Именно в этот момент Рут вдруг открыла глаза, осмотрелась, и пока Шоу глотала ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть, хрипло проговорила:

— Привет. Чёрт. Как я выгляжу?

— Что?!

— У тебя совсем другая стрижка, длина волос, Самин, не тормози, значит я провалялась тут очень долго. Так как я выгляжу? 

— Ужасно, — честно ответила Шоу, чувствуя, что воздуха в палате стало слишком много. 

— Так я и знала, — кисло отозвалась Рут. — И ты на меня пялишься. Но ты всё ещё предельно честная, спасибо. В нашей квартире не будет ни одного зеркала. Ты — моё зеркало, малышка. Позови врачей и пусть снимут с меня все эти провода, пока я не оборвала их к чёртовой матери! Как Гарри? А его верный пёс?

— Живы, — мрачно отозвалась Шоу, присев на край кровати. Наверное, сжимать сейчас Рут в объятьях было бы неверным решением.

— Самари…

— Сдох.

— О… Машина?! Мне нужен телефон!

— Ну уж нет! — Шоу перехватила руки Рут за истончившиеся запястья. — В нашей квартире не будет никаких телефонов, камер, компьютеров, вообще ничего, ясно? Камер, особенно. Ты меня поняла?! И только попробуй возражать.

— Ещё чего, — возмутилась Рут, но тут же затихла, неловко приподнятая с кровати, прижатая к груди Шоу. В палату уже забегали медсёстры, а Шоу слушала, как стучит сердце её девочки, и смотрела вперёд и вверх, в маленький глазок камеры, установленной Ризом по распоряжению Финча, чтобы Машина точно знала, к кому Шоу сейчас обращалась.  



End file.
